cut content creepy pasta
by Joeythedcepticon
Summary: this is the first creepy pasta I have made, I can't upload it on the creepy pasta wiki due to their news rules, so I decided to post it here


Cut content

[DISCLAIMER: Spoilers for transformers the movie (1986) also this is my first pasta so sorry if it is bad]

Time, some try to fight it, others embrace it. Some days it is our best friend, other days, it is our nemesis. It is the biggest creator and destroyer. The ultimate double edged sword.

I'm an average Canadian. I have a lot of friends, a girlfriend, and various electronics. Like many others I cherish my electronics, my classic 3DS, my PS2, my PS4, and I guess I like my WII U. but my hardware that I cherish the most is my PC, I use it constantly, it is my pride and joy.

There are various things that fascinate me, those include Pokemon, Transformers, Spider-Man, Star Wars etc. One thing that fascinates me more than these franchises is lost media. I like the idea of something is lost to time. Sometimes they are found, other times, they are forgotten. They have been lost for various reasons. Building fires, studio meddling, poor equipment, cancellation, and theft.

One example of this was transformers the movie (1986), various scenes were altered and some were cut, however thanks to the original script storyboards, and some early commercials have saved some of the cut content. Despite these new additions its is unknown how much was cut or what some scenes were supposed to look like.

One day while I was home sick from school and it was raining, so I was on my PC. I was bored so I decided to fuck around on the internet and go on page 54 google and look to see if I can find rare footage of various pieces of media. Feeling nostalgic for the 80s I decided to look for transformers the movie. After 15 minutes or so of looking I found a youtube link to a video called TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE (1986) FULL MOVIE, UNCUT; I clicked on it expecting to see a two hour rick roll but instead I got the start of the movie. I paused it and read the description. It read "This is a bootleg of the movie, I found the movie on the deep web, I downloaded it off a website which stated that the creator of the site said he 'fixed it' by adding in missing scenes or 'making scenes better.' watch at your own risk" I thought it was a hoax but continued on and started the video,

The movie started out the same as it usually does; Unicron flies through space and it cuts to a planet filled with robots (it's name is Lithone) its shows off the planet. Arbus and Kranix are still there bringing chemicals to the scientist. The animation immediately changes to a poorly animated flash style with the what appears to be an earthquake happening. Some of the chemical spills onto the Kranix's hand and he screams in pain. Arbus rushes to help him while a third robot comes in and says "come quickly you two, its urgent!" they run out and the animation switches back to normal. The guy who called the other two out says "IT'S UNICRON!". The rest of the scene plays out normally with unicron eating the planet and the robot from before yelling "GET TO THE SHIPS IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!". The three make it to the ships before the animation changes again, the ships take off and as Karnix is getting away, he gets a transmission from Arbus who says; "He's too powerful, I can't take off!"

Karnix then responds "Hold on brother we can make it" the transmission then cuts out as Karnix's ship flies away as he yells "ARBUS!". The crude style changes back to the original style with the ship along with all the rubble going down unicron's Throat. The flash comes back as we see the pools of digestive liquids we see later in the film. One by one robots are being dropped in, we zoom in close on one whose "flesh" is melted off to reveal more crude robotic parts. While the scene didn't cause me to throw up, it gave me the unpleasant thoughts. These beings are not like battle droids from star wars or anything, they feel pain like any living creature; having your flesh melted off to suffer with exposed bones and organs, is horrifying to happen to anything, even cattle.

After that unpleasant experience the film continued normally with the awesome opening title crawl taking my mind off the flesh melting, though it did stay in the back of my mind though. Nagging me, like a housewife from the seventies. The narration was the same and laser beak flew over to the Autobot moon base to spy on them. The differences start with the suttle attack. Once again the animation style changed, the four autobots that are usually their (Prowl, Ironhide, Brawn and Ratchet) were their, the strange thing was that gears and huffer were there when the decepticons broke in huffer and gears were knocked back and then both shot by a fusion cannon blast from megatron. The scene plays out normally the "invincible" Brawn is shot in the shoulder and killed, followed by Prowl being shot in the chest causing his insides to melt. Ratchet and Ironhide a shot up and the two of them collapse. The decepticons take control of the ship and Ironhide's head is blow up off screen by megatron. One last change that happens to the scene is that brawl gets up and tries to fight the decepticons but is swiftly decapitated by shrapnel one of the Insecticons. One of my favourite characters Skywarp then says "what did you do that for? I wanted to kill that piece of scrap"

"Maybe if you had teleported you could have gotten him" Shrapnel repiled

"ENOUGH BICKERING YOU TWO!" Megatron yelled, "ready yourselves for battle with the autobots" this scene was never even planned for the film. Gears and Huffer only made cameos in the film and were never sladed to die in this scene. Even the story boards had brawl, prowl, ratchet ironhide being killed, in that order. Skywarp and Shrapnel weren't even supposed to be in this scene either, or have lines in the film.

The next eleven minute or so were the same, with the only addition being the seekers (Skywarp and Thundercracker) being injured and Red Alert being killed by Devastator (something cut from the original film) Optimus Prime's last stand is practically the same with the exception of the exchange between Optimus being different. It starts with dirge (the blue conehead) altering Megatron of Optimus being their. "PRIME!" Megatron yells.

"Get him!" he tells dirge. Dirge tries to shoot him but optimus simply sacks him out of the way and fires his blaster at him killing him. "Didn't think you were much of a killer, Prime!" "Speak for yourself Megatron, this ends today, ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL" prime responds. The fight continues normally until megatron shoots prime to death. After megatron throws away hotrod he says: "To think after all these years, all these battles, you claiming that scrap about 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' you'd resort to stopping me in any way possible, even risking your own men to stop me only to be put down like the pathetic mutt that you are." prime then delivers the final blow for both of them and the film continues normally.

Whoever edited this film still had the respect to Optimus' death scene untouched. The differences came back at the point in the film when the decepticons threw their injured comrades out of Astrotrain. The changes this time consisted of all of the decepticons except for soundwave and Starscream being injured. Normally in the film only the Insecticons, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Megatron would be thrown off Astrotrain with no restraint. This time however they put up a fight. Soundwave knowing that Starscream would try to get rid of Megatron got out of the corner they were in and tried to protect him. First to fall was Thundercracker, whose last words were "YOU'LL NEVER THROW ME OFF THIS SHIP!" before he shot his blaster which backfired due to his injuries and killed him instead. Next to fall were Shrapnell and Skywarp; Skywarp teleported like an idiot and landed in front of the hangar door when Shrapnel was thrown into him and then they were both shot by Blitzwing. Finally Kickback tried to eat Bombshell to "repair himself" only to get shot in the face by bombshell who had had a chunk of his neck ripped out. This made me question who in their right mind would ever think of this. But then I realized this could easily happen in real life. After all if you were isolated with no food or water, wouldn't you try to kill anyone else you were with to save yourself, and eat them afterwards to make use of them for a little bit. I remembered all the torture those jerks in elementary school put me though, I need to do something to them, they can't live and potentially hurt someone else like they did to me. They must be stopped, no matter the cause. No stop it Joey, this was made by some edgy college kid who hate the franchise and wants to ruin our childhood, I'm thinking too deep into this. Anyways while the fighting is going on, Starscream knocks out Soundwave and creeps over to Megatron and grabs him and says "MEGATRON HAS PERISHED WE MUST DISPOSE OF WHOEVER HAS DIED NOW!". The door opens which causes skywarp and shrapnel to get sucked out the window, the other three who've died are discarded as well, Starscream walks over to the door carrying Megatron "Such a pity to lose such a great leader." Starscream says. "Noo, I still function!" Megatron said with whatever was left of his energy, "WANNA BET?" starscream replies as he throws Megatron out the door.

The next little bit of the movie is the same, its until the planet of junk that things get different. At Ultra Magnus' death scene the original cut was recreated. It starts with ultra magnus being shot and the screen goes to black. It cuts to ultra magnus tied up Galvatron gloating over top of him. "Well, well, well, look what happened to the great Ultra magnus. Even Optimus got farther that you did. Face it you're pathetic." "you'll never win" Ultra Magnus responds" "I already have, first I'll kill tear you apart, then I'll use the Matrix of Leadership to control unicron to destroy the rest of the autobots and anyone who opposes me. I'll take over the entire universe and I won't crack a sweat." Galvatron responds.

"Scourge I'll leave you to this" Galvatron says to scourge as he leaves in his ship. "It'll be my pleasure my lord. ALRIGHT BOYS, TEAR HIM APART!"

As Galvatron leaves, it cuts to ultra magnus as the ropes being to tug slowly at first, but then stronger, stronger as ultra magnus begins to cry out, scourge says "pull harder". The cable gets tighter and tighter as Ultra Magnus screams more and more in agony, one of my favourite characters being brutally tortured right before my eyes. The ropes got tighter he screamed more and more. I soon felt a tight feeling around my wrists and ankles my body felt like metal, I saw Scourge smiling evily right before my eyes. MY ENTIRE BODY BEING SLOWLY TORN APART, SHOULDERS AND THIGHS SLOWLY RIPPING OUT OF MY BODY, BLOOD OOZING OUT OF MY VEINS, MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES,

And then the power cut out. I was back at my desk, in my room, in the basement, at home, on earth. I was flesh and bones. I had no physical harm done to me. What the hell happened. What went through my head. Why did I think of harming the people at school, why did I feel like I was ultra magnus? Did this film put me in some kind if trance? Did I have a seizure or stroke? My questions weren't answered as the power cut back on, what if I had seen the rest of that scene? Would I be alive or dead? I the checked my history on my computer to see if I could see the rest of the film, and see what was changed. Unfortunately when I clicked on the video I was greeted with this message:

This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim

Sorry about that


End file.
